Golden and Yellow Hearts
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Neru Akita didn't like her situation. Rinto Kagamine, her ex-husband, left her with their twins, Haku and Dell Yowane. That is, until, Rinto's little brother comes to her rescue. What does Neru think about him? Just wait until the twins start playing matchmaker.


Screaming. _Screaming_ had filled Neru's ears for the past five years.

Neru Akita was a single mother with two twins and was divorced from her husband, Rinto Kagamine. The twins' names were officially Haku and Dell Kagamine, but the albinos also went by Yowane.

She didn't like Rinto anymore, since he had ran off to some random Lily girl. In fact, she hated every Kagamine, with the exception of her children.

"Dell!" a high-pitched voice yelled.

"What? You stole it!" another voice yelled, a little lower than the first.

Neru ran into the living room. "Dell! Haku! What's wrong?" she asked, looking at the twins.

"I had the remote first, then he took it!" Haku complained.

"No, I had it first, she took it, and I took it back!" Dell argued.

"Guys, let's all watch together!" Neru suggested, taking the remote from Dell. "Wanna watch this?" she asked, turning on their favorite movie.

"Yeah!" Haku and Dell cheered.

"Okay, here we go!" Neru replied hugging them both.

* * *

An hour later, the twins fell asleep. As Neru was going to fall asleep with them, the doorbell rang. She groggily got up an answered the door.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Neru!" a blonde man exclaimed, hugging her.

"If you're Rinto, you're acting crazy." Neru said grumpily.

"No, my name is Len." the man replied after hugging her. "Len Kagamine. Rinto's little brother."

"R-Rinto?" Neru asked. "Were you at the wedding?"

"Yeah, though you might not remember." Len replied. "I heard I have a niece and nephew. May I see them?"

"W-well, I guess," Neru stammered. "But they're sleeping right now."

She showed Len the living room, where the twins slept on the couch. "They look very adorable."

"Thank you." Neru replied.

"May I sit down? I have a few questions."

"I don't see why not."

Neru and Len sat on the barstools in the kitchen. Neru placed her shaking hand on the counter.

"So, what would you like to know?" she asked.

"When did Rinto leave you?" Len asked.

"About four years ago, with some Lily girl." Neru replied.

"At least he didn't marry that slut. It was _horrible_." Len whispered. Neru giggled like her children.

Len felt his heart beating rapidly as he heard her giggle. Her smile looked so pretty, no wonder Rinto loved her. He just wanted to reach out and touch her in her...oh God, he was getting perverted again.

"I was wondering if you needed any help raising them. You know, since it's been a while." Len offered. "I haven't even met the little ones."

Neru looked at Haku, who was rubbing her eyes. She sleepily pushed Dell off the couch, who made a thump when he fell. Len laughed quietly.

"They remind me of Rin and I." Len said suddenly. "Rin's my twin, Lenka is Rinto's twin."

"I remember when I was young. I was an only child, though." Neru replied.

Haku's eyes shot open and revealed her red orbs. "Mom, is that your boyfriend? Have you been hiding things from us?" Haku asked groggily. "Is that Dad?"

"No, Haku, this is your _uncle_. Uncle Len." Neru replied, pink dying her cheeks.

Haku sat up and shook Dell. "Wake up idiot! Uncle Len is here!" she ordered, shaking him violently.

"What?" Dell asked, clearly annoyed. His silver tousled head rose into the air.

"Uncle Len! Turn up your hearing aid!" Haku repeated.

"I don't have one!" Dell retorted, sticking his tongue out.

Haku stuck hers out at him. "Meanie," she whimpered.

The twins got up and poked their uncle. Len just started laughing at their immaturity. "Hmm...the blonde and older version of Dell...I can see that happening..." Haku murmured.

"Hey!" Dell whined.

"What? Just saying," she retorted, scoffing.

"So, Len, do want to say anything to them?" Neru asked.

Len took a deep breath and smiled. "When women are depressed they either eat or go shopping. Men invade another country."


End file.
